Lee Hatake
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | The Chosen One |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Hidden Valley, Japan |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.67 meters |- | Weight: | 162 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Black |- | Eye Color: | Red |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Sanosuke Hatake (Father) Shura Uchidama (Mother) Megumi Uchidama (Sister) Raizo Uchidama (Grandfather) |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Hidden Valley, Japan |- | Allies: | Nero Crescent Rig Ryujinki Jon Kurosaki Rayne Sabakuto Natsuki Uchiyama |- | Enemies: | The Fallen Fallen Lee Kisuke Ishiyama Draco Tenshi Raiden Kane Hirudo Crescent |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Brawl Legends (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Buddy Thompson |- | Appears in: | Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn BOND Legends Brawl Super-Star Legends |} *''This article is for the character. For the Legends version, see here.'' Lee Hatake is a young ninja created by Buddy Thompson and the main protagonist from the Brawl Legends series. He is available from the start in each of his video game appearances. The Legacy of Lee Hatake *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles'' *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn'' *''BOND Legends'' *''Brawl Super-Star Legends'' *''Brawl Super-Star Legends II'' *''Toshiko x LegendGames: Superstar Smackdown'' Name origin "Lee" is one of Buddy Thompson's middle names, and "Hatake" is Japanese for "field". Appearance Lee possesses spiky black hair and red eyes, and often wears a dark jacket, single-strap backpack for certain items, boot-like sandals, and blue pants. He only possesses a light muscle tone and has an average body type. His skin has a medium Caucasian tone, although he is of oriental descent. Personality Lee is often overconfident, wanting to prove his strength by rushing head-first into battle. He usually gets himself into trouble, yet proves to be capable of holding his own until someone more experienced arrives. Despite his overbearing attitude, Lee always wants to do the right thing and will toss aside his childish attitude when innocent lives are at stake. After the timeskip at the end of the first Brawl Legends game, Lee is shown to still be confident in himself, although he prefers to plan ahead instead of foolishly rushing himself. He has become more serious in nature, and will not hesitate to do whatever is necessary to protect those close to him. Relationships to Other Characters *'Rayne Sabakuto': One of Lee's childhood friends, Rayne was always at Lee's side and eventually became a romantic interest while he lived with his grandfather. After the battle against the Fallen, Lee and Rayne reunited and happily began going steady, eventually leading up to their marriage a few years later. *'Rig Ryujinki': Rig is Lee's best friend and was the first person he met after the death of his grandfather. They always sparred together under the tutelage of Natsuki, and Rig eventually became one of Lee's most trusted members of Team Hatake. *'Natsuki Uchiyama': Lee's mentor and the man who raised him after the death of Raizo Uchidama. Natsuki taught Lee a variety of combat moves and special abilities, and was the man who gave Lee his special rings. *'Jon Kurosaki': Jon is another of Lee's closest allies. The two met during the rise of The Fallen, and Jon was the one who informed Lee of his status as the Chosen One, as well as the one who revealed the true potential of Lee's rings. Although their meeting was a bit rocky in the start, Jon later proved his worth when he assisted Lee in his fight against the Crescent brothers. *'Inferno and Yoi': Inferno and Yoi are the spirits of Lee's rings and share their abilities with him. They often converse with Lee in his subconscious mind, although they can appear in astral forms if necessary. If Lee is in dire need of their power, they will synchronize their minds with his, giving Lee some of their physical features in addition to awakening new abilities. *'Nero Crescent': Nero was once Lee's enemy, intent on killing him to avenge his grandfather's death. However, after the betrayal of his younger brother, Nero's ties to his family were shattered, leaving him unsure of where to go. Despite what he had done, Lee couldn't bring himself to kill Nero and gave Nero medical care to treat his wounds from his battle with his brother. Although the two often disagree every now and then, they have become rivals and may one day become good friends. *'Family Members': Lee's relationship with his family is complicated. In his early childhood, Lee was raised by his grandfather after the disappearance of his parents and sister, leaving him with faint memories of what they were like. After the death of his grandfather in a clash with Jenova Crescent, Lee grew closer to his friends in attempt to rid himself of the depression that the loss inflicted upon him. Although it appears that he has forgotten about his family's history, Lee is still determined to track down his parents and sister in the hopes that his family is still alive. Abilities Lee is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and has trained in the ability to harness the elements of lightning, wind, and fire. With the Rings of Spirit and Chaos in tow, Lee is also given the power to create crystalline and ethereal weapons, as well as enhance his fire abilities with the power of napalm, making them nigh inextinguishable. Inherited from his grandfather, Lee possesses a unique trait that allows him to manipulate the minds of others. This ability is often used to create illusions, but can also be utilized to venture into another person's subconscious, allowing Lee to learn everything about his target, although it requires a large amount of concentration, making it dangerous to use in battle. When the illusions that Lee creates are enhanced with the power of his rings, he is able to inflict injuries upon his target without needing to make physical contact. Once his mind synchronizes with Inferno and Yoi's, his abilities are enhanced exponentially, allowing him to summon ethereal beings, summon much larger variations of his standard techniques, and quickly learn to utilize techniques of others (as indicated when he learned to use Rig's Ice Wolf technique, a skill that took months of practice to perfect, in a matter of hours). However, his ability to learn quickly is only effective if Lee possesses the aptitude to perform the technique, as he was unable to copy Nero's Jenova Blast. Trivia *Lee began as a character in a comic/manga series. Although he bears similarities to his other incarnation, Lee has undergone several changes from his original concept. *Lee is one of the most notable LegendGames characters, making a cameo in nearly every game produced by them. *Despite growing up in seclusion from modern society, Lee somehow possesses knowledge of video games. *Lee originally wore glasses. Gallery Lee_Hatake_Anime.jpg|Older artwork of Lee in a high school costume Lee_new.png|A newer design of Lee created from Rinmaru Games. Lee.png|Lee's artwork drawn by DaFunBoxMan, modeled after Lee's early sprite art New Lee Again.png Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Brawl Legends Category:Magical Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles Characters Category:Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn Characters Category:BOND Legends